


Till It Be Morrow

by icandrawamoth



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Goodbyes, Jedi Rey, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Rey and Rose are parted when Rey goes in search of a new crop of Jedi to train and Rose stays with the Resistance.





	Till It Be Morrow

**Author's Note:**

> For February Ficlet Challenge "character B has been gone for a year."

“You're going to do the same thing Luke Skywalker did!” Rose accuses.

“No.” Rey takes her hands, looks deep into her eyes, willing her to understand. “Luke went to Ahch-To to die and let the Jedi do the same. I'm going to bring them back.”

“You don't have to leave to do that.”

“I think I do, though.” Rey leans in, one hand tracing her girlfriend's cheek. “It'll take time to explore the galaxy and find Force-sensitive people who want to be trained and then do it. And, as much as I hate to say it, it's safer if that's done somewhere apart from the Resistance. That way, if the First Order manages to destroy either group, there's still one left to fight back.”

Rose shakes her head vehemently at the idea, more an intentional denial than actual disbelief that it could happen. They came so close to losing everything on Crait not so long ago.

“Okay. Just let me pack some things and-”

“You can't come with,” Rey says gently, anticipating the response.

“Are you serious? Like I'm going to let you do this alone.”

Rey smiles at her, a little sad. “You will. I love you, Rose, but you're not a Jedi. You wouldn't be much help for this, but the Resistance needs your technical skills. This is where you can be useful.”

Rose frowns expansively, but she doesn't know what to say. She knows Rey is right. “How long will you be gone?” she manages finally.

“I don't know.” Rey sighs softly, kisses her even moreso. “And I probably won't be able to be in touch much if at all. That'll be safer too. But I'll think of you every day.”

“Me too.” Rose clutches her hand, unwilling to let her go just yet.

 

The next morning, Rey leaves. Rose stands in the hanger and watches as the _Millennium Falcon_ leaves the atmosphere, hugging her arms around herself, already lonely.

The feeling doesn't abate as time passes. Days, then weeks, and finally months, all with no word. Rose never thinks about seeking romantic companionship elsewhere, though. She never could. Instead, she takes comfort in her friends and throws herself into work. General Organa and Poe Dameron manage to find a few allies, a source of income. Ships begin to flow into the Resistance once more, fighters to replace their obliterated fleet, mostly old and dilapidated, but quickly whipped into shape by Rose her team. New Resistance members are filtering in too, and she's gained a batch of trainees she's proud to be responsible for.

Little by little, hope begins to reassert itself. The renewed rebellion manages to stay beneath the First Order's radar, and they gain strength day by day. People, equipment, supplies, contacts. And all the while, Rose thinks of Rey, out there somewhere in the galaxy preparing her own second chance. Even with no real connection, Rose knows she's out there, working hard and determined as she always is, knows she'll come back when she's ready.

The day it happens has no indication of being special. Rose doesn't realize it's been exactly a year since Rey first told her her plan. She's just opened up an ancient T65-B X-wing whose engines won't even fire when there's a call from the sentry. A familiar ship is coming in to land, and Rose can barely breath as she automatically drops the tools she holding and races toward it.

Moments later, Rey is at the top of the egress ramp, backlit from the inside of the ship. She looks different: older, a little more worn. Her hair is short, and she wears a simple tunic and cloak quite unlike the flowing wraps Rose is used to. Her smile is the same, though. She's the same.

Rose races up the ramp, and arms open for her and pull her close, welcomes the near-desperate kiss she presses to her lips, gentles it into something tender. “I knew you'd be back,” Rose presses fiercely into her mouth.

“I promised, didn't I?” Rey murmurs. She takes Rose's hand and gestures into the ship. “Let me introduce you to my students?”

Rose nods excitedly and twines their fingers together. It's almost like they've never been apart.


End file.
